


于另一个世界达到永恒

by LocomotorMortis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Final Haikyuu Quest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocomotorMortis/pseuds/LocomotorMortis
Summary: 当魔王及川和他的骑士岩泉将要被这个国家的皇室处决，及川用他最后的力量把岩泉送到了另一个宇宙。在那里，他遇见了一个人类及川。于是开始了一个高中生和他在另一个时空的骑士的同居生活。
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	于另一个世界达到永恒

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rasuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasuna/gifts).
  * A translation of [Next Time, Together Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437042) by [Rasuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasuna/pseuds/Rasuna). 



“所以就是这样了？”岩泉忍着背上的疼痛走上尸堆，他精疲力竭地倒在及川身边。

“小岩……”及川沙哑地说。他的声音很轻，但依然带着一些柔和。如果岩泉能够做到，他想他会对着所有从四面八方接近他们的骑士咆哮： _及川也许是一个魔王，但他比你们都更有人性。_

然而仅仅是发声都很困难，所以为什么还要在他生命的最后时刻在意这些毫无荣誉感的骑士？因此，岩泉没有允许他的冲动占据上风，他将他的注意力完全放在他身边躺着的他最好的朋友上。

及川的披风已经被撕成碎片，他白色的靴子被血染红，而当岩泉看向及川的脸，他意识到他右边的角齐根断裂。

“真是头丑陋的独角兽。”

“好过分！”及川不满地说，岩泉笑了一声。

士兵们的脚步声逐渐接近，但躺在尸堆上的两人却仿佛没有听见那些声音。毕竟，是岩泉此刻触碰他脸颊的掌心夺去了及川的全部注意。毕竟，没有什么比及川正注视着他的目光对岩泉更为重要。

_而事实也确实如此。如今只剩下我和及川。_

“彻，”岩泉唯一能感到的是及川逐渐消失的体温。他的意识也朝着黑暗滑去，但他强迫自己继续说下去。“下一次，”他颤抖着吸气，挤出一个笑容，“让我们出生在一个更和平的年代，然后一起度过一个更长、也更幸福的一生。”岩泉很难分辨他是否在及川的眼睛里看见泪水，因为他的视线也已经模糊。 _你是个魔王。魔王才不会哭，傻子。_

远处传来呼喊声，盔甲的撞击，刀剑被挥舞。但是岩泉已经不再能听见那些声音。

在他的意识消散的最后一刻，岩泉猜测他看到及川动了动嘴唇。 _他是在试图告诉我什么吗？我很抱歉，彻，但我猜你只能在我们于另一个世界重逢后再告诉我一次了。_

“什么？恩？小岩？”

他正坐在坚硬的地面，他身上的伤口全部消失，就像它们从来没存在过。而站在他面前看着他的是……及川彻？

又或者，那是他吗？这个声音是及川，长相同样也是。但是他正穿着岩泉认识的那个及川绝不会选择的破烂衣服。并且无论岩泉确认多少次，他眼前的及川都毫无疑问是个人类。

“小岩，你还好吗？你能站起来吗？难道是及川大人的美貌让你腿软？”

不，这绝对是及川。或许不是岩泉记忆中他一直陪在身旁的那个及川，但至少和那个一样傲慢——并且他的目光中依然包含着岩泉熟悉的那份关切。这让岩泉仅仅无法找到力量移开视线。这是及川，但不是 **他** 。岩泉却没有资格对此感到难过。在另一个遥远的宇宙中，魔王及川彻死去了。他用他最后的力量拯救了岩泉，将他送到这里。所以，如果他的愿望是岩泉能活下去，那岩泉就会压下所有的泪水并露出笑容。他会微笑，就像他曾认识的那个魔王一样：直到他的生命达到尽头。

与冰冷和坚硬的地面相反，及川的手温暖并且柔软。岩泉发现他暗自希望这个触感可以停留得更久一点。

—

“所以，你是说你是小岩，但同时不是小岩？”岩泉简短地点头，同时继续无情地拉扯着他身上那件及川如此慷慨地借给他——或者不如说——逼迫他收下的衣服。岩泉的盔甲被扔在房间的角落，及川对着上面折射出的阳光眯起眼睛。“你确定你不是个外星人？或者也许你被外星人绑架了但逃出来了？”

“这里显然不是我的国家，因此我想你确实可以说我是这里的外乡人。但这与现在的情况有何关联吗？这个国度针对外来者的法律如此严苛？不必担忧，彻，我很强壮。如果他们追捕我，我不会轻易就……”岩泉伸手向放置他长剑的衣柜，但却在半途被一个尖叫的及川截住手臂，拉到了房间另一侧。

“小岩，不！在这个国家那些武器绝对不行！这里都是爱与和平。所以即使那些绑架你的外星人和你说你应该和这个国家的领导人奋战，你也不应该听他们的！另外，”及川的声音突然低了下去，岩泉感到抓住他手臂的力道收紧。“别用我的名字喊我。及川大人需要更多尊重。”

“即使你住在如此寒酸的地方？”

“好吧，我很抱歉我不像你的国王及川那样住在什么大城堡里。”

“ _魔王。_ 而且他的城堡事实上也没那么大。它也许看起来比皇家城堡更高，但那只是因为那个蠢货决定把它建在一座高山的山顶上。啊，你真该看看他每次为了回家都不得不长途跋涉的惨状……”

岩泉谈论起他认识的那个及川时的表情充满着喜爱和怀念，而那让及川感到他胸腔中的疼痛。

_所以在你的世界里的我是个恶魔？真有趣，考虑到通常而言，你才是那个恶魔般对我的人。_

“小岩。”岩泉停住，直到那时才意识到他滔滔不绝地说了许久，他眼睛中的喜悦被悲伤取代。又或者，它们只是映射出了及川内心深处那些他以为已经被忘却的痛苦。“如果你不是从一些绑架了你、又伪造了你的死亡的外星人手上逃了出来，那你是来纠缠我的鬼魂吗？或者你只是我的幻觉？”

“不，”岩泉把及川拉入一个拥抱，及川闻到的气息让他怀念又放松。那使得他同时想要哭泣，或者放声大笑。

“我是你的骑士。”

—

“及川，等等。这是什么？这看起来真的很酷。你的国家的龙都长这样吗？”

“你刚才说的那句话里有太多问题，我甚至都不知道要从哪里开始回答。但是首先，如果你真的是小岩，你至少应该记得这不是什么龙。这是哥斯拉。”

“所以这是你们的神*。”

“不，这不是——等等！小岩！我们不会买那件T恤的！”

“为什么不？”岩泉问，穿上他面前的哥斯拉T恤，并在镜子中检查他的形象。根据及川从镜子中看见的那抹笑容来判断，岩泉很满意他看中的衣服，而及川后知后觉地意识到这也让他微笑。他已经忘了他有多久不曾笑过。“难道你们国家的文化不就是把自己信仰的生物穿在身上吗？或者你是想告诉我你身上穿的这些恐怖的衣物只是一种时尚？”

“！！！”

当岩泉跟随及川走在由灯光点亮的街道上，穿着他新买的相当酷炫的T恤，拎着大包小包及川声称是在这个国家生活的必需品，岩泉突然感到一阵难以控制的乡愁。在他所熟悉的那个国家，夜晚的街道只会被星空点亮，而他所需要的所有生活必需品不过是他的盔甲和利剑。他将持着那把剑追随他的国王，随时准备牺牲自己以拯救他，同时清楚他的朋友也会为他做同样的事。

_但他却没有允许我与他一同赴死。_

“小岩？怎么了吗？你是在因为我们没有买哥斯拉儿童牙膏而难过吗？”

“当然没有！”岩泉追上及川，抬腿轻轻踢了他。这让他获得一声来自及川的笑声，以及给予及川大人更多爱和关心的要求。街道上的灯光或许盖过了夜晚的星光，但是它们正照亮及川的笑容，因此或许这也不是一个那么糟糕的变化。并且也许，只是也许，今晚岩泉可以假装相信及川那些关于“这是这个国家的习俗，好朋友们去哪都会牵手”的谎言。

及川的手是热的，岩泉希望他们回家的路可以更远一些。

—

及川朝着床头上的时钟看去，意识到现在是凌晨两点。房间被包裹在黑暗中，他唯一能听到的声音是来自其中一个角落里压抑的哭泣声。

_啊，我明白这种感受。这就是我不久前还处在的阶段。_

尽管如此，及川却依然感到他有些高兴他能听见这样的声音。他醒来，而岩泉还在这里——他没有就这样消失。虽然这不意味着如果他可以的话，他不会那么做。

“小岩？”

没有回答。

“小岩，这个房间晚上很冷。别再一个人坐在那里了，过来享受我超大的毛毯的温暖，它甚至可以包裹下一个哥斯拉版本的小岩。”

依然没有回答。 _我猜这让我没有其他选择……_

及川裹着他的毛毯站起来，哆嗦着踩着冰凉的地板走过去，坐在岩泉身边。他用半张毛毯盖住自己，然后尽可能离岩泉凑得更近。 _恩？_

“小岩，是我坐在你身边真的让你那么高兴，还是那是你的……”清晰的金属触感。

“这把剑，”岩泉小心地将它从他们中间抽出来，并把它放到另一侧的地板上。“它过去总是给我带来信心。”他的声音很轻，及川不得不全神贯注才能分辨出岩泉在说什么。“但是现在，曾经带给我力量并让我能站在他身旁的，只让我感到更不安和迷茫。

“告诉我，及川，为什么他没有允许我死在他身边？为什么当我对他说我希望我们能在下一生重逢时他哭了？为什么他不答应？为什么……”泪水划过岩泉的脸颊，落在及川的睡裤上。及川紧紧拥抱着岩泉。“他最后对我说的话是什么？我没能听到。你认为他是不相信转生吗？但是他却相信平行宇宙，甚至愿意冒险直接把我送到另一个去。这是什么逻辑？”

“我不想从一个相信龙和神却拒绝相信外星人存在的小岩嘴里听到这个。”岩泉的眼泪很可能具有传染性，因为及川的视线同样模糊，他把脸埋在岩泉的头发中。 _如果你的头发因此变得黏糊糊了，那这就是我对你把我从半夜吵醒的报复。_ “我也许不是一个魔王，但及川大人依然是及川大人，因此我想我多少能猜到那个及川在想些什么。”

是的，及川彻不是一个魔王。但如果他是，他很可能也会做出同样的举动。并不是说他讨厌在几个世纪过后转世重逢这个想法，那听起来很不错，也很浪漫。只是其中有一个微小的缺陷：

_我没有任何可能愿意等上几百年再与你相见。_


End file.
